Still Unknown, Please Read
by DaY aNd NiGhT-Jess and GG
Summary: Sequal to Unknown, Please Read. Ok I still couldn't come up with a title. Amy is Jacob bestfriend since diapers could there be something more? Everyone in LaPush thinks so. This would happen if Jake moved on in New Moon when Bella went to Italy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight…sucks. But I do own Kim and Amy

**~Missing?~**

**~~The Lounge~~**

**Kim- "My back hurts!"**

**Amy- "Here we go again!" She shook her head.**

**Kim- "What's that suppose to mean?"**

**GG- "O Lord"**

**Jess- "I vote Kim!"**

**Amy- "Hey!h"**

**GG- "Well she is 18 weeks pregnant."**

**Amy- "So?"**

**GG- "If her mood swings won't kill you or the gas…hmm…I can't think of anything."**

**Jess- Laughing**

**Kim and Amy- "Wow" **

**Kim- "I like the more physical approach."**

**Amy looked at Kim.- You can't be serious all you do is waddle and complain! **

**Kim- Because I'm pregnant!**

**GG- "Omg make it stop!"**

**Jess- It's your fault.**

**GG- What! It is not!**

**Jess- Yes it is!**

**GG- I threw a pillow at her.**

**Jess- She glared at me. "This means war!"**

**In the background. Jake and Embry.**

**GG- Oooook lets bring out the guys!**

**Jake and Embry walk in. **

**Jake- Um What's up with the two cat fights?**

**Jess- Don't ask.**

**GG- He already did**

**Jess- Shut up**

**GG- Make me.**

**Embry-…Um girls.**

**Jess and GG- What!...oops sorry Embry**

**Embry- It's alright**

**Kim- I'm going to the bathroom.**

**Jake- Hold up. How come if I do that I get cussed out but when he does it you say sorry?**

**All of the Girls- He's Embry!**

**Jake rolled his eyes- Lets just get this started!**

**GG- Wait where's Jared? I got up and walked around the curtain and quickly closed it. "oookay."**

**Amy- What?**

**GG- hehe**

**Jess- Tell us!**

**GG- "I walked into Jared and Kim were making out." I shook my head.**

**Amy, Jess, Embry- WHAT!**

**Jake was laughing his ass off. **

**GG- Not the pregnant one! Geez. We really should of thought out the names. **

**Jess- Ha yea**

**GG- Oh well, read on people!**

**Jess- Enjoy :)**

~Jacob?~

**Amy POV- **

**2:49 pm**

**Home finally! **I opened the front door and threw our suitcases in the living room. "Hey Kim! Hurry up I'm already in the house you haven't figured out how to get of the car." Mom handed me some more suitcases. "Thanks."

"Go easy on her..."

"Why she hasn't been easy on me she's been complaining for almost 2 weeks."

"Haha and you've been complaining right back at her." She crossed her arms and looked at me. I pouted.

"Fine, let's go pry her out of the back seat of the truck." I laughed and walked out of the house.

"Ooooh I'll go get the crowbar."

"Haha MOM!" I stopped and shook my head.

She pouted. "Fine" **Sometimes it was REALLY hard to tell Mom apart from Kim if you didn't know them. I looked more like her but she acted just like Kim. **

**6:17 pm**

I walked down stairs and saw Kim laying on the couch on her side.

"What are you doing?" I stood in front of couch and kicked it.

"Hey, stop that!" She tried to hit me.

"Ha missed…go get dressed."

She took a pillow and put it over her face rolling onto her back. "No!"

"Yes! Now come on!" I pulled her arm.

"No no no"

"Yes yes yes…we're going out to eat!"

"Eat? Why didn't you say that earlier?" She pulled her arm and tried to get up. "Umm a little help?"

"Ha." I shook my head, "Give me your hands." I pulled her up. "Please tell me you're not going to get any bigger?"

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Shut up!" She walked towards the steps then look at the top and the bottom two times. "Damn" She waddled to the top.

"Don't hurt yourself" She stuck her middle finger up. "I believe that Embry's job." I giggled.

"You're lucky that's mom's asleep!"

"Yea Yea keep waddling."

"It's not as easy as it looks. I have to get used to walking up these things again. Grandma has a one floor house. Now that was heaven. This is killing me….finally!"

I laughed she finally reached the top. **What if?** I got my phone out of my pocket and dialed Embry's number.

Ring Rin-

"Hello?"

"Hey. Embry its Amy"

"Oh, hey what's up little sis. Something wrong with Kim?" **lol over protective baby daddy.**

"Ha. Umm nothing much, Kim's just waddling and complaining upstairs."

He laughed. "Ok, so what's up?" **Wait…Damn it Kim has a check up tomorrow…**

"Are you going with Kim to the hospital for her check-up tomorrow?"

"Yea I'm going, why?"

"Oh, never mind I just remembered. Thanks Embry see ya."

"Ok Bye Amy." I hung up. **Hmm who can I call now? Ooooh Jared. **I dialed his number.

"What's up Amy!"

"Ha, hey Jared. What you up to?"

"Well me and the guy's are over at Emily's, why don't you come over?"

"Oh sorry me and Kim are going out later"

"Oh. Has she started walking like a penguin yet?"

"Ha. Yea its funnier when she goes up the stairs!" I yelled upstairs. I heard footsteps from upstairs.

"I HEARD THAT AMY!" I turned around and saw Kim at the top of the stairs.

"Was that Kim?" said Jared.

"Yea." I looked at Kim and smiled. "Love you…mean it!"

She glared. "Go to hell!"

"Ouch!" said Jared.

"Shut up!" I said over the phone.

"Haha, what? You have to deal with her mood swings not me!" **Ooops I pressed the speaker phone button.**

"Don't make me come over there, I'll show you a mood swing…little boy" yelled Kim. I waved bye to Kim so she would go back into room. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Bring it!" Said Jared. I looked at the phone and heard someone in the back ask who he was talking to.

I giggled. "That's enough children. Kim go get ready!" She stomped back to room. I cut the phone off speaker. "I wanted to ask you what you were doing tomorrow."

"Um nothing"

"What about the guys?"

"Hold on let me ask."

**Jared POV-**

**Hmm what is she up to now? **I was over at Emily's and Sam's sitting on the porch while the guys were play flag football in the front yard. I was taking a break after being on duty late last night watching Bella. Emily was in the house cooking lunch. **Hmm I wonder what it is. **I walked off the porch and yelled.

"Hey time out!"

The guy's looked me.

"So you finally going to tell us your girlfriend number two that you were talking to?" laughed Quil.

"So funny, but no she's not. Amy wanted to know if any of you were free tomorrow?"

"Why?"- Quil

"Yea"-Paul

"Why what's up?"-Seth

"I don't know she just asked." I held the phone back to my ear.

"Hey I'm back. Why did you ask if we were free tomorrow?"

**Amy POV-**

**Hmm if I tell them just to move Kim's stuff from upstairs to down stairs they won't come until later… Oh I got it!**

"Amy?"

"Oh sorry. Um I'll cook lunch for them tomorrow since Sam and Emily are having their anniversary. I just need to borrow three of you for an hour or two."

**Jared POV-**

I put the phone on speaker.

"Oh"

"Sure"

"I don't care"

"There's food?"

"Ha" I laughed and took it off speaker.

"Well you got your answer but I'll bet Seth is just coming for food, not the labor."

**Amy POV-**

**Damn it! How did he guess?**

"Hehe, that's fine then."

"Uh huh. Is that all?"

"Yea, take care I'll call you tomorrow when there out of the house to come over."

"Can I at least now what we're doing?"

**Hmmm?** "I'm trying to get Kim's room down stairs in the empty guest room. Surprisingly its bigger then hers so I'll doubt she'll argue. I'm going to paint it like her room upstairs so all you guys have to do is bring the furniture and I'll get everything else. They'll be at the hospital, then Embry's taking her to his house. His mom wants to see Kim again. Hehe more belly rubbing."

"Ha is it moving?"

"Yeps. She was complaining to me all this week because she couldn't go to sleep. Mom said she's getting her a Tempurpedic bed like hers. "

"Oh alright I like the idea though so she doesn't have to go upstairs. Don't you think she'll miss you though?"

"Hardly her room is right below mine!" I sat down on the couch.

"Oh haha. Alright we'll be over. Have you told Embry?"

"Nope!"

"Gotcha. Well I got to get back to tackling these guys and beating there asses so I'll catch you later…Ah… hey watch it I was kidding."

"Haha good luck. See ya."

"Oh and tell Jake I said he's missing the best game ever."

"Jake? He's not over here"

"What?"

"He's not over here?"

"Oh"

"Jared?"

"I'll call you back later! Bye Amy"

"Jar-" He hung up. **What the hell was that? Why does he think Jake was over here?**

"Amy! Have you seen my shoe?" yelled Kim.

" I'm coming…"

**Jake POV-**

This better be a life threaten situation. I pull into Charlie front yard. I got out of the car and went to the front the door. I was about to knock but the door open and out came the pixie , Alice.

"Jake your here" said Alice

"What are you doing here were Bella, she the one that text me?" said Jake. Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me in." She upstairs with Edward" "ha figures, well I not needed so I 'm leaving." "Nooo don't leave said Alice pulled on my Arm. "Let go I'm leaving". I got out of Alice's grip and turned around to go to my car. "Jake's here? Where?" **Bella?** I sighed. "Fine where is she?"

_(18 WEEKS ON THE WEEK OF THANKSGIVING. 21- 27 or November__.Go Kim- GEGE lol)_

_Amy POV-_

" My flats there blue with stripes in the inside"

"Oh those are in under your bed. By the way where are your keys"

" I don't know you check downstairs "

"k"

"Wait where do plan on going"

"Grocery store, we're low on food, want anything?"

"Cookie Dough ice cream, and get mom kind too " (gege- really Jess, really!)

"k. Oh and keep up with your new cell phone."

I grabbed my jacket from my closet and headed downstairs. Kim's keys were on the counter, I walked out front door and got into the car, I started it and head for the high way. I tried dialing Jake number again, damn no answer I tried the home phone but I guess the lines were down from the storm yesterday. I look up form I phone and saw a figure I slammed on brakes. I look up from the steering wheel it was Riley he hand on the car. I ran my fingers through my hair, and rolled down the window.** Ugh what does he want?** He came over to the driver side.

" Miss me" said Riley

"Hardly" said Amy

"Get out of the car, I'm driving"

I open the car and walk slowly to the passenger side and got in.

"What do you want?"

"You, there's no like you that heal people, well not anymore"

"What do you mean"

"Your great grandma that died the winter before last and 101 years old? She had that same ability as yours"

"She…"

"Sorry for you loss"

"Thanks, and I'm not happy about your kidnapping me"

"Kidnapping who said about kidnapping, we just driving and having a conversation.

"Yea that what you say now but you're quick to do something else"

"You don't believe me Marie"

" Why do call me that Marie so formal, like you're a noble prince or something I go by my middle name."

He quick he brow and smirked.

"Is that what you think of me a noble prince?"

"As if, your more like a demon that takes an affair with more than one maiden"

"I didn't decide to come and find you as for sex, we'll have all the time in the world for that, I just want to inform you about your wolf boyfriend"

"Where is he?" I growled.

"He was last screen at the airport with Bella Swan. Well that's what my source says."

"Bella, what, why would he be over there"

"Old flame?"

"Something happened when we were gone didn't it?"

"Smart girl" I rolled my eyes and tried to call Jake again.

"Turn right I'm stopping at Food Lion to pick up grocery"

"Who said you're aloud to give me orders"

"Well you're good at following through for Victoria I thought I'd give it a shot" I shifted my position in the seat so I was now laying to on the door more.

"You look kind of tried"

" I fine. I can sleep later"

"Alright, why am are going in here anyway"

"There a sale going that mom wants me to check"

"What's on on sale"

"Diapers" I smirked.

**Well there you go. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Dont have one...bcuz of Jess's lazy ass...Jess- slap. GG- OW! Damn midget. Jess- shut up! Thats why you got high in food lion yesterday! GG- shut up I had a frappe leave the caffeine out of this! Jess- that was more than caffeine GG- look do you want me to help you or not**

**GG and Jess- happy memorial Day! (USA holiday)**

**Continued:**

"Edward's or Jake's ?" I glared.

"No one you know…jealous?"

"No, this wouldn't have happen , if you learn how to you a condom and stop free styling." He parked the car I got out and walked into the store to get a basket.

"well if it was with a vampire then I wouldn't need one now would I." He followed me and pushed the basket while I grabbed the list out of my purse.

"ohhh did Edward tell you that or did he plunged in then filled in all the detail later. I stopped and turned around to glare at him.

"I didn't say it was Edward! And its not like your getting none, so stay out of sex life and you get your own!" He smirked and leaned on the basket.

" I have on my own hotline, and make movies you be my next star the no script "

" Even Selena Gomez would audition for that!" I turned down the diaper aisle.

"well Demi didn't complain, anyway why is she dating a minor?"

"I don't know. Don't you have friends you can harass? Because I'm not one of them!" I started down the other aisle to pick up a few groceries in the freezer sections.

"Who said I want to be to me your friend to me your just desert…in both ways"

"You started this! And I-" I threw everything in the cart.

"You brought Selena into this conversation "

"So I'm to blame, I'm the one being kidnapped!" We moved to the back of the store to pick up some milk.

"It's not like I tied you with rope, but seeing that you're in to that all right." Riley started to take off is belt.

"Woah Woah Woah! Hold the hell up! Remember pregnant!" I crossed my two index fingers across each other to make an 'X'.

"I'm pretty sure it's safe for us to have sex…well even safer. You're pregnant!"

"You're perverted and a psychopath"I put the milk in the cart and pointed to the ice cream.

"You're a prostitute and soon to be on teen mom 3 via MTV"

"Ah I am not! Reject from Vampire Diaries!" I put it in the basket.

"That's it! I'm taking you to go get some more damn diapers and a pack of condoms….prostitute!" He turned the shopping cart around and headed to the aisle.

"Oh what ever would Victoria think of your miss behaving. I'm pretty sure you were sent to give me a message. Not an offer to star in your next porno!" He stopped and looked back at me.

"What would Jake think flaunting your goodies at men, and who wears a thong to the grocery store!"

"Ah. Stop looking at my ass! Why are you still here?" I put my hand on the cart.

"I got another hour." He moved towards the bread aisle.

"Of what? Waiting until you believe you'll be old enough to become a pedophile." I smirked and picked up the bread. I turned around and grabbed a bag of chips. **Hmm 2 for 5? I put the chips in the basket and pointed to the register.**

"This is coming from the one who gives men of any certain age bone just form a look"

"ahh you-"

"No just hungry and horny"

"That figures. You're still staring at my ass!" I stopped the shopping cart.

"And yet you don't notice when the other 46 dudes that drool over it stare…"

"They don't leave two holes when they bite!" I whispered and payed the cashier.

"Whats the difference you'll still be screaming and moaning!"He made to car in 5 seconds.

"Umm and dead maybe! And try to be a little more discrete!"

" I can control myself"

"You sure about that?" **Why the hell am I asking this! **I left to crank up the car while he closed the trunk.

"You're the one who was disappointed when I kiss your forehead, what I left your unsatisfied? "

"More like disgusted and worried! I might puke." He was leaning on my car door.

"Whatever you say".

"Good! get the hell away from me! "

"I told you I'm not good at following orders—aaaah!"

"What's wrong?" I cut on the air conditioner.

"Just a little light headed lack of blood and sex"

"Well 0 out of two that you're getting from me isn't bad"

"You're not a vampire but you should have the need for the second one"

"Yea I actually have pulse and self control! Oh and a boyfriend!"

"So do I, it's a little lower… and no boyfriend!" He closed the my car door and walked off. I started the car and went home.** What a day, what a day! God, I hope tomorrows better!**

**Jake POV-**

I walked up the stairs to be greeted by the rank super sweet smell of vampire scent…only I didn't recognize it. I opened Bella's door and saw Edward holding Bella. "Geez get a room!..oh wait….

She looked up and crawled out of Edward's hold. "Shut Jake" She walked up in front me with this awkward look on her face. I smirked.

"Jacob" said Edward.

"Edward" I said

"So why am I here?"

"Umm Bella me and Jake need to talk okay?"

She looked at both of us. "What about? If it involves me I want to know!"

He looked at me and back at her.

"**What are you thinking about? Just tell her!" I thought.**

Sigh, "Jacob it's not that simple I have to think about how she'll react too."

"**What about the reaction she'll have when you don't."**

He winced.

"Didn't think about that did you?"

"Stop that! I'm still here so just say it!" yelled Bella.

He sighed and rubbed his neck. "We think someone was in your room."

**What, so that's what I smelled when I walk up the stairs. It wasn't Victoria's.**

Edward looked me. "Do you recognize it anywhere else?"

**I….**

"Jake say it, don't think it!" said Bella she was standing between me and Edward.

"I just smelled it strongly at the top of the stairs. Maybe they didn't know where your room was…it's in the bathroom too."

"So now we know where were they …" said Edward

"What about Charlie's room?"

"I don't know"

"HEY BELLA WHERE'S THE REMOoo-" Emmett walked in the room.

"Did you try the couch?" I said.

"Hey Jake! I didn't know you were up here! Where's Amy?"

"Still at her grandmothers..."

"WRONG!"

"Oh shit!" I started to run out of the room.

"Who's Amy?"

I stopped but didn't turn around.

"Jakes baby mama." said Emmett

I smirked "She's my girlfriend. Her sister is Emmett's baby mama. Rose was just a fling." I ran out of the house and drove off. **Amy's going to kill me! **Edward stood in front of my car. **Damn, I should of known there was more. **

**(-jes) yea peoples I time jump**

_**The Next Day**_

**Amy Pov-**

**Beep Beep, I leaned over and turned the alarm off. Why is my bed so warm? **I turn around**. What the hell! SETH!**

"Seth wake up! Why are you in my bed?" **Again for that matter. Seth rolled over facing me, rubbing his eyes. Ahh, no you will not give in to the cuteness Amy.**

"Your mom said I can stay over, Paul took the old room down stairs with air mattress and Jake slept on the couch."

"WAIT JAKE HERE WHEN, WHERE, HOW? "

"SHH, it's too early for this! Last night you were sleep, he thought you would be mad at him so he's in the living room"

"I'll be back"

"Yea you go do that. I going back to sleep"

I rolled my eyes and made sure my hair was still in a ponytail. **Mom must have all ready left for work. I walked into the living room to find Paul in a head lock by Kim while Jake was laughing his ass off.**

"I don't know why you're laughing Jake! After Amy kicks your ass I'm going next!"

"Hey I didn't eat the damn pancakes!"

Kim glared "You watched!"

"Umm Kim calm down…breathe"

"He ate all the damn breakfast! He's like a portable damn garbage disposal!"

"Ugh…umm how many months is she…because if I threw her over the table is she going to keep rolling or are we gonna have a problem"

Jake started laughing harder.

"Wow. Umm…"

"What is all this noise!" said Seth yawing and rubbing his eyes.

Kim let go of Paul and he hit the floor. "Aw hell! Where the hell did you come?"

I rubbed the back of my head. "Hehe. I kind of just woke up and he was just… there"

Kim's eye twitched. " What is this a damn hotel…don't answer that…breathe kim…breathe"

"Uh oh…I think I see a puddle" said Jake.

"Oh hell no I'm not birthing no babies" said Paul

"…" I stood there. "You can't be serious"

"What the fuck..." Kim looked down then looked up with an "I'm going to kill your ass for almost making me have a stroke look".

"As far as I am concerned that can come out looking like Beavis and Butt-head" said Paul looking through his jacket pulling out a lighter and a smoke. (**GG- who the hell is that? Jess- I don't know some old tv show with funny looking people. GG- oh that's just mean!)**

"Fuck you" yelled Kim

"Thats what got your ass into this situation"

"True that" said Seth

"Puppy you can kiss my ass" said Kim

"Go F*** yourself prego," (jes-IT'S CENSORED BECAUSE IT'S SETH, gg- hahaha wow!) said Seth. **OMG HE WENT DEMON ON US!**

Everybody got quite. Paul looked at his cigarette. "Damn I need to stop smoking…" He shook his head and put it out.

"Well that was a Kodak moment" Jake said. He started laughing and I remembered he was in the room.

I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen to see I could find anything left over to make breakfast. If not…Paul would be hearing a lot of Kim's vocabulary. **That should be censored!**

"Seth what did you just sa-?" started Kim.

"Damn you got more than one personality?" Said Jake.

"What you talking about he got himself and a pimp self" said Paul.

"Pimp? When this happened." I shook my head.

"At McDonalds." I started mixing the pancake mix and looking for bacon.

"What happened?"

"Paul got his pimp card declined" said Kim

"When did he get one of those?" I asked. Kim reached for a high five. "Haha"

"After you stop being a prostitute…you can get promoted." Said Kim "Oooh get the blueberries!"

Paul whispered "I hope you choke on them damn berries!" Seth sat down on the couch.

"What was that mutt?"

"I said I hope you-"

"Anyway! Seth had his testosterone kick in and he asked for the cashiers digits in the drive thru before Paul could attempt and fail at it"I said.

"You know what we'll discuss your betrayal later!" said Paul glaring. He sat at the table.

"Haha! And Seth ended up getting handed the younger sisters number!" Laughed Kim while trying to sneak a piece of a already done pancake. I smacked her hand.

"Stop trying to steal a pancake! Wait Damn it!"

"And she was hotter than that one!" Paul continued. Jake came and sat too.

I looked up. "hmm maybe you should get a vasectomy since your manhood is already on its way to Pluto." I said.

"Seth turn around and cover your ears, this is about to get M triple X Rated. Hell Amy he's only a boy!" said Paul.

"What it's just a snip? Just Vasectomy…No baby mama's ever" I pointed to Kim.

"OOOOOOH!" yelled the boys. "HEY!" I looked at Kim. She glared at me then looked at the boys and smirked. I looked the guys they had their hands under the table. "What?"

"They do that when you say the 'V' word"** Are you serious! I shook my head**

"Haha Vasec-"

"OOO-" They started.

_**Go Go Go Go Gooo**_

_**Oh lover, don't you dare slow down  
>Go longer, you can last more rounds<br>Push harder, your almost there now  
>So go lover, make my mother proud<br>**_

_**Kelly Rowland- Motivation Seth Ringtone for miniature prostitutes- gege: lols omg I'm kidding I'm kidding.**_

"Heeey what's up" said Seth scratching his head and heading to the door but Jake stood in front of it and blocked it.

"Whose that?" I whispered to Paul.

Seth came back to the table. "Seth's baby mama" paul said.

"Umm I gotta go not a good time."

"What the-" started Jake.

"That better be your mama!" said Kim.

"Bye" said Seth to the unknown person on the phone.

"Umm…"

"See baby mama" repeated Paul.

"That better had been your mama and you're the baby. "

"Put it down and go take a show-"

_Three in the morning,_

_You know I'm horny_

_So why don't you come over my place_

_And put ah smile on my face-_

_**Text Ring tone: Chris Brown- No Bullshit**_

"Umm Shower! Got It! Save me a pancake before Kimzilla eats them all!" He pressed a button and left his phone on the table.

Moment of Silence. We all looked at the phone.

**Hehe- here's a sneak peek of the next chapter.**

**Amy POV-**

_Three in the morning,_

_You know I'm horny_

"I got it- WOAH!" Kim showed me the picture.

"What the hell she's…" I started.

Jake came across the table "Our age!"

Paul walked back. "On second thought I'm just going to get my check. Give me that!" he took the phone, looked at it, and took out his and started typing.

"What are you do-"Kim said.

"You're getting her number aren't you?" I asked.

"Yep"

"Do you have dignity or did it just get slapped out of you-"

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"I'll get it!" I said. Kim grabbed a plate and finished eating her pancake.

"Hey Embry what's….oooh Kim's appointment. Damn! KIM!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**PS- don't forget to vote on the poll! Its located at the top of the profile page! **

"Hey Embry what's….oooh Kim's appointment. Damn! KIM!"

"So what did I miss?" Kim came in the living room

"Oh nothing much, Seth went Demon, Amy cooking breakfast, and Seth is a pimp and is big pimping look at this" Kim showed Embry the phone.

"Wow you're not kidding. Where he at now? You didn't kill him did you?" said Embry.

"Nooo… not yet anyway. He's taking a shower" said Kim.

"You might want to put it down before he comes back down" I said.

"I don't give a damn!"

"You have a doctor's appointment! Go get your ass in the car." Yelled Paul.

"Wait I gotta get a pair of amy's shoes…I don't like these"

"well get to waddling penguin… "

"I need a towel!" Seth yelled.

"Is Seth coming down stairs or is he going to stay up there?" said Kim.

Embry shook his head. "Let's go forget the damn shoes!"

"Well he's already been touched by Alice so doubt he'll care!" said Paul.

"Whaaat?" said everybody.

"You don't want to know!" said Paul.

"I'm going to give him a towel."Jake started for the stairs.

"I'll be back Amy I'm going to go get my check and bring back the guys!" Paul went out the door. I but the food in the microwave.

"Why are they coming over?" He stopped and looked at me.

"Because I asked them." I crossed my arms.

"Oh it was just a question Amy."

"And you wouldn't need to ask it if you actually called me or was over there when I called!"

"Is that why-"

"Hey still need a towel!"

"UGH ITS IN THE HALL ON THE DAMN LEFT!" I yelled. "I going to get dressed, Excuse me" I started to walk past him.

"Amy…"

"Don't…please."

"OH OK THANK YOU!" yelled Seth.

_**An hour later –jes ( yep people we did it again time jump it make our lives easier, gg- we?**_

**Paul walk in with a bag of grocery, finally. Jacob and Seth are in the living room talking. Amy's still upstairs.**

**Seth POV**

"So I'm in trouble why again?"

"For ummm…" said Jake

"For girls liking you that are not your age!" said Paul. He told Jared to put the groceries down in the kitchen.

"That's beyond my control"

"You know damn well—! " Paul started yelling

"Hey what did little pimping do now?" asked Quil.

"Ah…no comment."

I saw Amy come the stairs with a box. "Well are you guys going to sit here talking or are you going to wo-Hey what's with the bag of groceries!"

"You say you were going to cook , no food no work " Jared said.

"Damn! Fine!" Amy stuck her tongue out and put the box on the floor. "Work!" she walked over to the food. **Uh oh Paul went shopping there might be a whole damn thanksgiving feast in that bag.**

"What are they doing?" asked Jake.

"We're becoming movers!" said Quil he went upstairs to help Paul and Jared.

"Okay what are you moving? Amy's room?"

I rolled my eyes. "No we're-"

"Is this a whole damn turkey!" yelled Amy. "I'm going to kill him." I walked over to Amy.

"You agreed Amy!"

**AMY POV-**

"Arent you suppose to be wor-!" I started getting some more stuff out of the bag.

_Oh oh oh_

_Now we gonna do this thing a little different toniiight (tonight)_

_You gonna come over and pick me up in your riiide (in your ride)_

_You gonna knock then you gonna waaait_

_Ooo you gonna take me on a daaate_

"Steps! To the top of the steps now!"

"But I can't answer it!"

"Nope go!"

"Geez snappy! Who switched on your PMS switch?" I rolled my eyes and dug deeper into the bag. Seth walked up the steps. Jake stayed on the couch.

**An hour later—**

**Jacob POV-**

**I wonder why she's still mad. All I did was didn't call her. There's nothing else she could know about, Could she? Ooh that smells good.**

"So you need any help?" I stood up to help her.

Ring Ring Ring

"I'll get it." I walked over to the phone.

Hello?

Jake? Where's Amy? **Edward**

Why?

"Jake who is it?" asked Amy. I hung up.

"Wrong number." She shook her head and went back to cooking.

"Oh"

_Tell me where our time went_

_And if it was time well spent_

_Just don't let me fall aslee-_

_Pressure- Paramore (gg- I love this sooong)_

She answered her phone.

Hey Edward **Damn!**

**Amy POV-**

_Hey Amy- Edward_

_So what's up? I asked._

_Nothing much your boyfriend just hung up on me._

_He did what!_ I covered the phone "JACOB BLACK!"

"Aww... Jake in trouble!" said Seth coming down the stairs. "Let me get my phone so I can get a video…"

"Shut up Seth!"

_Umm Edward can I call you back or is this important?_

_Nope I was just calling to see if you had a nice thanksgiving? _Jake started walking away upstairs.

_Oh thanks for asking and umm I'll call you back. Ok?_

_Ok. Bye Amy_

_See you later Edward_

"Hey you! Don't you dare creep up those stairs!" Jake stopped walking and looked at me grinning.

"I wasn't creeping…."

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Your ass better be glad I have biscuits in the oven "I bent down to get them out of the oven.

**Jacob POV-**

"I like your buns err biscuits…" I started to tilt my head to get a better look at behind. She got up and put them on the stove.

"You know I will get you later." I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Mhmm" I nuzzled her neck and started rubbing her tummy and sides. "I'm sorry." I whispered. She went rigid.

"For what?" She turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck. She gave me that 'tell me or you might as well just walk away look'. I gulped.

_**Flashback-In my car. **_

**Move! **I thought. He opened the car door and sat down.

"We thing Amy is…special?" I looked at him.

"Special how? Is she special like me…?" I hate to say this, "or you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**GG- Sorry it took so long. Me and Jess love all of you and hopefully the next chapter will be up by new year's day. Byeeee Buuuuunies. **

_**Flashback cont.**_

"Special how? Is she special like me…?" **I hate to say this**, "or you?"

"We don't...think its like anything we've ever seen."

"Great so my girlfriends not even normal." He looked at me but kept focused on my windshield.

"Why would you..."

"That's not what I meant...It's just... I don't know. Forget it. So what is she?" I looked at him.

"We don't know. She appears to be human like the rest of us but doesn't seem to mind our...smells."

"Haha nice choice of words! But I see what you're saying. The question is...why hasn't she told me anything?"

He looked me in my eyes. "I believe that works both ways Jacob." He opened my car door and got out.

**Amy POV-**

"Umm hello...Earth to Jacob! Wake up! Ugh!" I took my hands off of his neck and propped them on the counter for support. **Maybe if I punch him...No that would hurt my hand. Hmm oooh what about... No he...we might not be able to have kids after that...Think. Think. Think.**

I stood up on mytip toes and started kissing his neck where his spot was.

"Mmhmmm" I heard Jake mutter. I got back down and pushed him back. "Hey! What was that for I thought we made up?"

I tilted my head and glared at him. "Ha! You just blanked out on me after I asked you a question, that you still haven't answered! And you think we made up?"

"Weeeell..." He started scratching his head. I crossed my arms.

"Just tell me. What is it? Like some big secret or something?"

"No...I just...I know you'll get upset and want to help but..." **Wait maybe this will get her to talk.**

"But what?"

"I dont want you getting hurt if...there happens to be anytrouble." I rolled my eyes at that.

"Jake. As long as you've known me when have I not been able to take care of myself? Even kim can kick a little butt and she's pregnant. She did it last week when her purse got stole...hehe" Damn!

"Her purse got what?"

"Umm...well you see...what had happened was, this guy came up from behind and Kim was carrying out purses while I had the bags. The guy tried to snatch her purse and she hit him on his head with mine while giving him the opportunity to become part of the pie chart that's labeled 'men who can never be truly...a man. With out the vasectomy.'"

"Oww."

"What….ooooh Vasec"

"Ooo"

"Va"

"Ow"

"Vasectomy"

"Oh for the love of god!"

I smiled. "Now I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want..."

"Oh, don't even go there!" He tried to cover his valuables.

"hehe...I know just how much its worth. So tell!" I smirked.

"I can't!"

"**What?"** I was this close to going off.

"I can't! "He shook his head and looked down.

"...okay." I turned around and put a time on the rest of the food.

"Don't do this Amy..." I texted Jared to check it later and started for the front door.

"…don't do what? Stand here and act like nothings bothering me! I know something but…you're the only one that I thought I needed to talk to to find out if it was true! I came to you Jacob!" I sighed. "Maybe I should go find out from someone else!" I whispered. I was headed for the door, I heard him right behind me. It was getting harder to hold back the pain and tears. I heard someone running down the stairs.

"Dude wait!" said Jared. "Don't, let her breathe."

"AMY! Ple-"

_**Time skip~~~**_

I slammed the car door shut and walked up the driveway. Before I could even touch the door knob it opened. Edward was standing in the door way smiling. **You heard everything I just said didn't you. **

"Amy…. breathe"

I rolled my eyes and tried to walk past him. **Yea, Yea** **I know excuse my French! ** He stopped me short andtook off my coat I was wearing and headed for the closet. I walk into the living to Japer sitting on the couch reading a magazine and Alice was painting her nails. Emmett came downstairs with an empty beer bottle.

"Amy if you had been here 15 minutes ago we would've had us a situation" said Emmett

I looked to Edward. "Bella was just here, she's what's going on. She went hysterically she worried about more than herself", he said shaking his head.

"Why did she leave?" I asked

"Charile, her dad needed her" said Edward. He went to the dining room and sat down.

"Speaking of fathers you never talk about your own" ask Emmett

" I haven't have I? Well my dad worked in the Navy, he's a former alpha shape shift-werewolf and is pretty much bad ass" I said crossing my arms. Emmett grinned. I stuck my tough out at him.

"So dogs run in your family" ask Emmett shaking his head. Edward got up and hit him on the back of his head. "What."

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the table "Yup, Kim and I didn't get the gene though, well that we know of."

Emmet looked down at me and tilted his head to the side. He walked over to me and kissed me on my cheek. **Why?**

"Kiss the cook, nice apron" he said grinning

I look down I still had this own. **Oh! **It was white and had kiss the cook letters in black bold letters. **Jake got it for me. **I rolled my eyes.

**Edward Pov**

"Emmett." I sighed.

"Just doing what the apron says no hard feelings." Said Emmett

" Edward wait..." Said Alice.

I ignored Alice thought and grab Amy by the waist and headed for the stairs. In seconds we were in my room.

"Woah. What was that about?" ask Amy I pull my arm form her wait.

"Emmett, or me grabbing you and running up here"

"You grabbing me, Emmet was just being… being Emmet" She shook her head and looked around my room.

"It was faster than walking all the way up here"

"Uh huh. Umm ok, so when did you get a bed?" Amy looked over to king size bed and sat on edge. "Oooooh soooooft" She leaned back and sat right back up.

"Two days ago" I leaned against the wall in my room. She nodded.

"So are you going to tell me what happened with Bella?"

"... Jake should be th-" She shook her head.

"You were there, why can't you tell me " She glared at me. I shook my head and sighed.

"All Right I'll tell you but first you have to tell me whats been going on with you" I pushed myself off of the wall, crossed my arms, and gave her a glare back.

"There's nothin-" She started.

"Lie." I snarled. She winced and laid her hands on her lap. She looked at the floor. Silence filled the room.

I combed my fingers I started massaging my temples. "Amy I know." She looked up at me. I walked closer to the bed.

"That I'm not all human, that I maybe be something like you or Jake, that I have a power that's special and he wants me to use it" She walked over to windows and started to hold onto her necklace.

"He who?"

"Rilely, he's a vampire. He knows about my power and wants me to join him and some chick named Victoria" She started holding herself and sighed.

I walked over behind her and touched her shoulder. "Amy why didn't you tell- , has he biten you",

"No" She looked up and walked back over to the bed and sat down.

"Good, now when did he start to see you" I asked her and joined her on the bed. I tried to get her to look at me. "Amy?"

She stared at the floor. "You know the first day at my job, that night he came to my house, and again yesterday."

**Damn it so they want Amy know too. I was wrong they want to hurt Bella, but they'd kill for Amy's power on their side. People stopped disappearing around the Amy decide to get a job. **I sighed**. "**What can you do" She looked at me.

"Heal."

I paused. "Vampires?"

"Yea, anything that's animal…based. I can't heal plants."

**Interesting. **"Do you know what he wants to do with you?"

"No he didn't say"

"He just said I was important" I leaned over and gave her and gave her a hug. She wiggled out of my hug and scooted over. "Now! Since I just spilled everything I know. Tell me" She said Amy crossed her arms and glared.

I laughed shook my head. "I don't like the way the glaring at me Miss Montage" I smirked.

"And I really don't give a damn Mr. Cullen." I stood up and place my hands on the mattress by each of her hips. She was smiling; she looked where my hands were and tiled her head.

"Ooooh such language. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were your sis-"

**Edward I'm sorry to interrupt the passionate moment your having up there but Jake's here. **I leaned back and sat back on the bed. I heard the front door open** Aaaand he's coming your way in...**

The door opened. "Amy" said Jacob walking in. Jake look around that room and focused back on the bed Amy and I was sitting on. He crossed his arms and glared at Edward.

"So you told her"

…**.Please Review! :)**


End file.
